Plateau Buru
Plateau Buru are Capture Level 24 Dragon Beasts that reside on the Regal Plateau in the 1st Biotope. Appearance Plateau Buru are large, bipedal beasts characteristic of the non-flying dragon beasts. They are noted for the large crown structure atop their skulls, which houses their nostrils. Their body are covered in rigid plates of armoured hide that help protect from the harsh environment of the Regal Plateau. These plates are actually their bone structure forming outside of their body and the crown is a part of the skull. They are only covered by a semi-thin but tough layer of muscle that protects the the skin and organs underneath. Their chests, backs and hands are heavily plated, while the rest of the bodies' skin is exposed. Plateau Buru possess a pair of small red eyes and a mouthful of long, peg-shaped teeth. They are often seen coating themselves in layers of mud. Aside from their grey muddy look, the main colour of these beasts seems to be burnt sienna and orange. Behaviour They will occasionally roll in dirt and mud, possibly to cool off from the blazing sun. Occasionally, Plateau Buru will bury themselves completely in the mud. From a distance, they look like a plateau-like structure. This is where the Plateau Buru gets it's name. Although docile by default, they becomes extremely territorial when disturbed. They will release an initial warning roar. If that fails, they will continuously attack until the threat is exterminated. An insectivore, it is known to attack insect nests in order to feast on the occupants inside. Habitat Plateau Buru are commonly found in or close to watering holes and oases, staying in the more vegetated sections and avoiding the hottest portions of the Regal Plateau. They will claim muddy bogs for themselves and fiercely defend their territory, though they will venture away from their bogs when in search of food. Powers and Abilities The mud accumulated on these beasts bodies often are used by them as a projectile. They will often shake its body, flinging mud in all directions as it does, covering its target's in this thick mud so they can hardly move. Once the target is neutralized, they will do everything to overpower them with the brute strength of their mud-covered and heavily-armoured bodies. They will often charge after their targets headfirst with their crowns lowered to the ground, sometimes jutting them straight up to launch them into the air. They may also swipe at enemies with their tails, smash its head into the ground pinning their target, or let out a loud roar to incapacitate a target's sense of hearing. Additionally, Plateau Buru have been known to bury themselves and dig underground to escape enemies too powerful to fight. The crown atop their heads act as a natural shovel, and their legs are powerful enough to cut through tough and push away loose soil. Underground, they are incredibly powerful diggers, able to dig themselves to the other side of the plateau and back again. They also do this to find food and stores of water. If ruts are found in the ground of the Regal Plateau, it's usually because a Plateau Buru has been digging. As Food The heavy plates can be removed from the beasts' body when a beast becomes deceased. These plates can then be cooked plain, and eaten right away. The mud that they roll in gives the meat a dry rub flavor, and the meat itself has a half beef/half pork flavor to it. They become irresistible dry ribs. The organs such as the heart, liver and kidneys can also be eaten. Many people say that it makes a delicious haggis or various types of meat pudding. Trivia * The beasts physical appearance, behaviour and abilities come from the Barroth from the '''Monster Hunter '''franchise. ** Description are based on the descriptions on the Monster Hunter Wiki. Credit goes to the original creators. Category:Human World Category:Original Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Dragon Beast Category:Bombkid's Zoo